Mass effect : The beginning of the Trilogy
by Cycian
Summary: Suivez les aventures du commandant Shepard à travers la galaxie pour retrouver le spectre renégat Saren Arterius . Rated T : langage .


Disclaimer: non , mass effect ne m'appartient pas , je suis qu'une cruche qui écrit dessus ,blablabla ...

Le commandant Cédric Shepard s'avança dans le cockpit du Normandy , ils approchaient d'un relais cosmodésique , le pilote , Joker , débitait une suite de termes techniques qu'un soldat comme Shepard ne comprenait absolument pas .

" Passage du relais dans 3...2...1 " Dit Joker, qui semblait vouloir troquer la profession de pilote pour celle de compteur à rebours .

Cédric sentit le vaisseaux accélérer , il aimait cette sensation de vitesse qui lui soulevait légèrement le cœur .

Un saut cosmodésique était une chose compliquée à effectuer , mais Joker était un excellent pilote , ce n'était pour lui qu'une formalité .

Le Normandy atteint une vitesse prodigieuse qui fit légèrement vaciller le commandant , qui s'appuya contre le mur .

" Propulseurs... Ok ... Navigation ... Ok . Puits thermiques internes activés . Systèmes opérationnelles . Déviation ... Juste sous la barre des mille cinq cents klicks . "Dit Joker avec une voix joyeuse teintée de fierté .

" Pas mal . Votre capitaine sera satisfait " Complimenta Nihlus , le spectre Turien qui était de passage sur le Normandy le temps d'une mission .

Shepard failli sursauter , il DÉTESTAIT que l'on le surprenne .

Le spectre tourna les talons et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu , pour le plus grand bonheur de Shepard , qui ne portait pas le Turien dans son cœur .

" Je déteste ce type " Ce plaignit Joker .

" Attends , il vient de te faire un compliment , donc tu le détestes ... C'est bien ça ? " Demanda Kaidan , un lieutenant de l'Alliance qui donnait un coup de main à Joker pour les sauts cosmodésique .

" Tu parles d'un compliment ! J'viens juste d'atteindre une cible de la taille d'une tête d'épingle depuis l'autre bout de la galaxie , et il trouve ça _pas mal_ ! " Répondit Joker, en continuant de taper des commandes sur son tableau de bord . " Et puis, je suis peut être parano , mais ça me rend nerveux d'avoir un Spectre à bord . "

" Pas de doute , t'es vraiment parano . Le conseil à participé au financement de ce projet et ils envoient quelqu'un surveiller leur investissement . Je ne vois pas le problème "

" Ouais , ça c'est la version officielle . Mais cette mission , je la sens mal ."

"Moi aussi. On n'envoie pas un Spectre pour faire des tours de manège . "

Dit Shepard , surprenant les deux pilotes . Shepard n'aimait peut être pas qu'on lui fasse peur , mais il aimait faire peur aux autres .

" Le capitaine ne nous dit pas toute la vérité ..." Supposa Joker .

" Joker ! Au rapport " Fit une voix que tout le monde reconnut : le capitaine Anderson , qui semblait être de mauvais poil.

" On vient de passer le relais cosmodésique , capitaine . Systèmes furtifs activés . Tout à l'air de tenir "

" Bien . Trouvez une balise de transmission et reliez-nous au réseau . Je veux que les rapports de mission soient renvoyés à l'état-major avant d'atteindre Eden Prime "

" À vos ordres , capitaine . À propos, vous allez recevoir un visiteur, vous voyez de qui je parle. "

" Il est déjà la , lieutenant " Dit Anderson d'une voix froide . Shepard et Kaidan pouffèrent de rire.

" Envoyer le commandant Shepard pour un débriefing . Tout de suite. " ordonna Anderson

" Vous avez entendu , commandant ? " Demanda Joker

" Il n'avait pas l'air content. Il doit y avoir un problème " Répondit Shepard.

" En même temps , il est toujours comme ça quand il me parle " Se plaignit pour la énième fois le pilote à casquette .

" Tiens donc , comme c'est étrange " Plaisanta Kaidan .

Le commandant Shepard partit en direction de la salle de transmission , qui se trouvait derrière la map galactique , qui n'était utilisable que part son officier supérieur .

L'équipage adorait raconter des ragots, leurs vies, des informations, et Shepard adorait les écouter , après tout, en tant que second, il fallait avoir une bonne connaissance de l'humeur de l'équipage .

" Oui , je viens de le voir, il se déplace toujours comme si il était en mission " Dit le navigateur Pressly à sa table de commande. Il devait encore parler au mécanicien Adams, son ami, via extranet .

" Les spectres sont toujours en mission " Le commandant reconnut sans difficulté la voix du chef mécanicien du Normandy .

" Et on se retrouve embarqué avec lui " Se plaignit Pressly . Gémir comme un nouveau né semblait être contagieux , pensa Cédric .

" Du calme Pressly , tu vas finir par te coller un ulcère ! "

Le navigateur se retourna, et ses yeux eurent la taille d'une soucoupe quand il aperçut le commandant , il coupa la communication , et baissa les yeux .

" Pressly ? " Demanda Shepard

" Félicitation commandant . On dirait que tout s'est bien passé. Vous descendez voir le capitaine ? "

Cédric hocha brièvement la tête .

" On dirait que vous ne faite pas confiance à notre hôte Turien . " Insinua Shepard.

" Désolé commandant . Je discutais seulement avec Adams en bas, dans les salles des machines, je ne voulais déranger personne " S'excusa Pressly " Mais il faut reconnaître qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange dan toute cette mission . Tout l'équipage le sent .

" Pensez-vous que l'état-major nous cache quelque chose ? "

" Si tout ce que l'on a à faire c'est tester le système furtif , pourquoi est-ce que le capitaine Anderson dirige la mission ? Sans parler de Nihlus . Les Spectres sont des espions d'élite . Qu'est-ce qu'un espion turien viendrait faire dans un vol d'essai ? Ça ne colle pas . "

" J'essaierais d'obtenir des réponses quand je verrais le capitaine " Promis Shepard

" Bonne chance commandant " Salua Pressly

Les conversations avec l'équipage était un ravissement pour les oreilles de Shepard, cela le faisait parfois rire, parfois lui apportait des informations importantes , cela avait son utilité .

" J'ai grandi sur Eden Prime doc, les spectres n'y viennent pas pour le plaisir . À mon avis , Nihlus nous cache quelque chose " Dit le caporal Jenkins , un soldat .

" C'est ridicule , le capitaine est le seul maitre à bord . Il n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir de la part d'un Spectre . " Répondit le docteur Chakwas .

" Il n'a pas le choix , doc . Les Spectres n'ont pas de comptes à rendre à personne . Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent , même tuer "

" Vous regardez trop de holo d'espionnage , Jenkins "

Le commandant songea qu'il devait peut être se dépêcher avant que le capitaine ne l'assomme .

Mais, à sa grande surprise , le capitaine n'était pas dans la salle de transmission , il n'y avait que le spectre turien , qui regardait un écran représentant une planète Eden .

" Commandant , vous êtes seul ? Tant mieux . Je dois vous parler " Commença Nihlus

" Je m'attendais à voir le capitaine "

" Il arrive . Éden Prime , cette planète sur laquelle nous nous rendons . C'est un monde magnifique . "

" Un vrai paradis , à c'qu'on raconte "

" Oui... Un havre de paix et de tranquillité , un symbole pour votre peule, n'est-ce pas ? " Demanda Nihlus " Une preuve que l'humanité est non seulement capable d'établir des colonies galactiques , mais aussi de les protéger . Mais cette protection est-elle vraiment efficace ? "

" Où voulez-vous en venir ?" Soupira le commandant , qui n'en pouvait plus des envolées lyriques remplies de menaces du spectre .

" Les humains sont encore jeunes , inexpérimentés . La galaxie recèle bien des dangers , Shepard . L'alliance est-elle prête à y faire face ? "

" Je crois qu'il est temps de dire la vérité au commandant " Intervint Anderson , en rentrant dans la salle .

L'équipage a souvent raison . Des mensonges . De la part du capitaine.

" Cette mission est bien plus qu'un simple vol d'essai "

" Sans déconner ? " Dit Shepard en roulant des yeux .

" Nous organisons un ramassage secret sur Éden Prime . C'est pour ça que le système furtif devait être opérationnel . "

" Quel est le colis , capitaine ?"

" Une équipe de recherche sur Éden Prime à déterré une sorte de balise ... D'origine prothéenne . " Expliqua Anderson " Cette mission est cruciale Shepard . La dernière fois que l'humanité à fait une découverte de ce genre, notre technologie à fait un bond de deux cents ans en avant "

" Cette découverte pourrait avoir des répercussions sur toutes les races de l'espace concilien " Intervint Nihlus

" Cela ne fait jamais de mal d'avoir une seconde paire de bras supplémentaire à bord . "

" La balise n'est pas la seule raison de ma venue ici, Shepard "

" Nihlus veut vous voir à l'œuvre commandant, il est la pour vous évaluer " Expliqua Anderson

" Donc c'est pour ça que je le croise à tout bout de champs "

" L'humanité veut avoir son mot à dire au conseil , les spectres incarnent la puissance et l'autorité du conseil à travers toute la galaxie . Qu'un des nôtres rejoigne leurs rangs serait un immense pas en avant "

" Vous avez repoussé seul un assaut ennemi pendant le Raid . Un courage et un talent comme les vôtres , c'est plutôt rare "

_J'ai rien contre le fait qu'on me lèche le cul , mais avec une langue de turien , ça risque de piquer un peu _pensa Shepard .

" C'est pourquoi j'ai proposer votre nom pour intégrer les spectres . " Poursuivit Nihlus . "

_Je pense pouvoir supporter le fait que ça pique un peu , je crois_

" Vous serez responsable de l'équipe au sol , Nihlus vous évalueras . Rapportez la balise au plus vite "

" Allons-y " Dit Shepard .

" Capitaine ! On à un problème ! "

**Voilà ! Je compte en faire une loooongue histoire , j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis ( c'est le plus important pour moi ) vous pouvez cliquer sur le bouton " follow story " pour pouvoir suivre l'aventure du commandant Shepy-Shepard dans l'univers splendide qu'est mass effect . Vous pouvez ( si le cœur vous en dit ) jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres fanfictions, à celles de mes collègues ( et amis ) Krik , MalyB qui font un travail absolument formidable et prennent du temps pour m'aider à organiser ce qui ce passe dans mon demi-neurone . **

**Donc pour résumé : laissez un piti commentaire , ça fait plaisir, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps , je répond toujours , j'offre des cookies , et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire . **

**Si vous le souhaitez , vous pouvez allez voir le travail des collègues : MalyB ( u/3400139/Maly-B ) et Krikr ( u/4756622/ ) .**


End file.
